


Best in the Business

by sneezingrat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gay Alexander Hamilton, Gay Thomas Jefferson, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezingrat/pseuds/sneezingrat
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson are the best lawyers at Washington & Adams. When they're paired to work on a very important case together will they be able to get along?Basically Washington makes them work together on a case to keep Lafayette in the country? Good old fashioned enemies to lovers with a bunch of miscommunication. Most of the legal stuff will be incorrect, but I'll try to be respectful about it. I suck at summaries, but I would appreciate it if you would read. Adding tags as I go bc I'm bad at tagging.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler(past), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Dolley Madison/James Madison, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 25
Kudos: 59





	1. Before Alex's Immediate Future was Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! Anything you have to say would be so appreciated, I will take any form of criticism. I hope y'all like it, I guess? Sorry that this first chapter is so short, I will keep updating and if people actually like it I'll figure out a schedule. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/prehistoricbugs

Hamilton groaned as the blaring sound of his alarm clock pierced his ears. He slammed his hand down quickly, effectively silencing it. 5:01 A.M. he read after finally opening his eyes. 

“Just a few more minutes…” he mumbled to himself. No, he thought, I need to get up. Alexander had to get to work before his meeting. 

Washington had said yesterday that he wanted to see both Hamilton and Jefferson first thing in the morning, quickly heading home for the day before any questions could be asked. While Alex was dreading it, there was still a chance he would get to argue with Jefferson. He cherished the small wins he would get when he made a particularly good point and Jefferson’s walls would break for a split second, a look of defeat flashing on his face. Now, those moments are far and few between, but Alexander takes pride in causing them. If he’s being honest with himself, Jefferson ‘wins’ most of the time. Even if the win is subjective, seeing how their fights always get shut down at some point. 

Begrudgingly, Alex dragged himself out of bed and towards the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, sighing at his greasy hair. Even though it would just end up in a ponytail, he turned on the shower, trying to let the hot water wash away his nerves.

\----- 

“Hey, Alex,” Eliza cheerfully turned towards Hamilton as he walked into the office. 

“Morning, ‘Liza,” he greeted her with a smile. 

“Excited for your meeting?” she teased. Before Alex could get a response in, John Laurens walked into the room. 

“Aw come on, get a room you two!” he laughed, playfully hitting Alexander in the arm. He and Eliza had dated a year or so prior. Everything had ended on good terms, they mutually decided that it wouldn't be smart to pursue a relationship when they weren’t even attracted to each other's genders. The rest of the office didn’t seem to get the hint, though. 

“Well, better get myself some coffee if I expect to survive a meeting with Jefferson,” Alex quipped before walking to the break room. Grabbing his favorite mug (his “World’s Best Lawyer” one Angelica got him after he had the best annual case turnouts last year, boy did that upset Jefferson), and poured himself some coffee. Thank God, someone else already made some. He thought, taking a sip. Alex could already tell that this was going to be a long day.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least Hammy gets a coffee out of all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I literally don't read through anything I write even once, so there's bound to be mistakes. lmao

Leaning back in his chair, Alex watched the clock tick. 7:55. Yeah, he definitely needed to make his way towards Washington’s office. Grabbing his laptop and coffee, he got up and walked down the hall. Three quick knocks. 

George opened the door, eyes too bright for this early. “Ah, good morning Alexander,” he swiftly moved to let Alex in. The first thing he noticed was that Jefferson was already there. “We can begin now.”

Hamilton plopped down in the seat next to Thomas, making a show out of him shifting it away from the other man. In response Jefferson just rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“That.” Washington observed in an uncharacteristically stern voice, making both men’s eyes snap towards him. “That, is what we are here to talk about,” confused looks spread across their faces. “Well, part of what we are here to talk about, at least,” he sighed, leaning back into his chair.

“Your office discord has to stop,” he stated simply. Hamilton was about to say something, he always was, but before he could, Washington continued. “The constant bickering coming from the two of you is a disruption to the office. Now usually, I would try not to pair you two together, years of being your employer has shown me that you can't be civil. But,” he paused, eyeing the men, “you're the best we have, and I need both of you in this case for us to win. Hamilton, Jefferson, you both need to learn to get along so you can win this case.”

“Sir, you can’t think this is a good idea?” Hamilton was quick to respond, anger already rising. 

“Why does this case even need both of us? I can do my job without needing his help,” Jefferson spat.

“Really? Because I don't think you can.” Alex smirked, “Are you forgetting about last month when you used my edit of your defense in court?”

“I only used it because you provided me with free work.” he let out a huff. Man, if looks could kill. 

“Right ‘cause-”

“That’s enough.” Washington’s tone made it clear he wasn’t going to put up with the rest of their bull shit. He was already rubbing his temples at this point, “I don’t care how you do it, but you need to tolerate each other. I’ve already emailed all the case files to both of you. I suggest getting to work.” 

With that they were dismissed and made their way out of the office. Hamilton, being Hamilton cut in front of Jefferson, just for the satisfaction of being the first one out the door. Alex immediately noticed how everyone's eyes quickly averted away from them. Great, the whole office was listening. 

Their constant clashing was well known across the office. Everyone was able to see them go at it at least once a week, and if not see, hear. The two of them have ruined countless of their coworkers breaks with their fighting in front of the coffee machine, and no one wants to be in the printer room when they cross paths. There’s also the fights in their offices. Everyone can hear the screaming and eventual door slam as one of them finally goes over the edge and storms out. And then there's the fights during meetings. Those were the worst. If poor Aaron Burr had a dollar for all the extra time he’s had to spend in meetings, headache growing, while they’ve hashed it out, he’d have enough savings to retire. 

“Well, it seems I’ll be seeing you later, Hammy,” Jefferson felt satisfied with the look of annoyance that grew on the smaller man’s face with the use of the nick name. 

“Yeah, can’t wait, Jeffershit,” and with that, Alex turned on his heels and went back to his office. He slammed the door on his way in, half out of anger, half for dramatic effect. 

Collapsing in his chair, he put his head down on his desk. Alexander didn’t know how long he had spent there, cursing the universe for everything that had led up to this point, before he heard a knock at his door.

“Come in,” he hoped it wasn’t Jefferson. Instead of a smirking Virginian, Alexander was greeted by the sweet face of Eliza. And she was holding a cup of coffee! Just what he needed. 

“So,” she started, handing Alex the cup. “That sounded like it went well.”   
“I have to work on a case with Jefferson, I’m so excited.” he deadpanned.

“What’s the case?”

“Huh, maybe I should look at it.” the thought just now crossing his mind. He went to grab his computer and read up on the dreaded case.

“Well I should be getting back to work,” she moved towards the door. “But hey, at least working with Jefferson all day will mean you have a nice view.” And with a wink she was gone, closing the door behind her.

Alex just sat there in shock. He knew there was a reason he didn’t want to tell Eliza about his attraction. 

Attraction. That's all it is. Just pure, physical attraction. Nothing more, because Jefferson is a total asshole. Right?


	3. James is so done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um pretty much nothing happens here. Just James listening to Thomas whine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short and basically just filler.

“Can you believe it, Jemmy?” James had been listening to Thomas complain about his new situation with Hamilton for a half hour.

“Can I believe what? That you’re in love with Alexander? Because if you keep it up, the whole office will think so,” Maddison had better things to do and just wanted to be done with this conversation. 

“I. AM. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. HAMILTON.” It's a good thing that they’re at Thomas’ apartment and not the office, because yelling that is totally not suspicious at all. 

“K,” 

“Jaaaamesss,” Thomas whined. “You can’t just ignore me now! I need attention!” 

“Well, seems like you’re shit out of luck, because I don’t give attention to little boys who are emotionally inept.”

“What is that even supposed to mean!” Thomas scowled at James. He just wanted to have someone to complain to, but no. Maddison just had to go and make him address his feelings. So unfair.

“It means,” he poked Thomas’ arm, receiving a glare. “I’ve known you since we were kids. I know when you lie and I know when you like someone, Thomas.”

“Jemmy, I don’t know what you’re on about,” he crossed his arms with a huff.

“So you’re telling me that you can look me in the eye and say you don’t find him attractive?”

“Finding someone attractive and liking someone are different things,” he stated smugly.

“Not in this case. But whatever, Tom,” James mumbled.

“Whelp, I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.”


	4. coffee date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically, i've realized that i literally dont write with any details lmao i should probably work on that. even though i mostly writing this for my own enjoyment, comments would still be much appreciated.

“Hamilton!” Thomas exclaimed as he barged into Alex’s office unannounced. 

“Gee, thanks for knocking.” 

“Get up, come on,” he started making ushering motions. 

“Um, I’m kinda busy right now,” Alex scowled.

“Washington wants us to get along. Maybe it would help if I knew more about you than just your absurd political views.” 

Hamilton contemplated for a second. “Okay, but whatever we do, I need coffee.”

“Fine by me, darlin’,” Thomas drawled, faking (‘faking’ ;) ) the sweetness in his voice and flashing his outrageously white teeth. 

Alex rolled his eyes and got up from his chair, “Oh and you’re paying.” He smirked.

\-----

15 minutes later they were sitting in some posh, hipster cafe. Of course, with it being around noon in New York, the place was packed. As they waited in line, Alex thought about how frustrating the walk had been. 

Jefferson and his stupid, totally not sexy, long legs didn’t seem to care about the fact that Hamilton was very small. The whole way he was stuck about six feet behind him, rushing to try and keep up. So much for Jefferson wanting to be the one to try and get along. At least it was easy for Alexander to keep track of him, he stuck out like a sore thumb, with his bouncy hair and magenta jacket. 

The pair finally reached the counter. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” the barista blushed at Thomas’ flirty tone. “I’ll take an iced caramel latte. What do you want, pipsqueek?” 

With what must have been his 100th eye roll of the day, Alexander replied, “Black with three shots of espresso.”

The barista gave him a quick side eye, but still wrote his order on the cup. After waiting at a different counter for their drinks, the two of them somehow managed to snag an empty two top. Awkward silence promptly filled the air between them. Alex sipped his coffee, needing something to be doing. They were both trying their hardest to restrain themselves. 

“Okay…” Thomas began. So they were actually doing this, great. “Um, so you’re 26, that’s… an age.” 

Alexander just nodded, ignoring how stupid that comment was.”Yes. And you’re 28, which is also an age.” What the actual fuck is happening, right now? He thought.

After a beat of silence, they both broke out into laughter. 

“Maybe we should look up how to get to know someone, since we’re both so bad at it.” Alex suggested. He didn’t even know why he was going along with this. Shouldn’t he be picking a fight with Jefferson?

“Agreed,” after a few clicks on his phone, Thomas pulled up some sort of list of questions. “Okay, first one… Do you have any nicknames?”

“Some of my friends call me Lexi, but I swear to god Jeffers-”

“Aww Lexi, how cute,” Thomas purred. “James calls me Tom, or sometimes Tommy, but you can’t.”

“So what’s the next question, Tommy?” Oh, of course this is how they would be.

“M’kay Lexi, number one pet peeve.”

“Assholes in purple coats.” Alex said with a suspicious lack of resentment in his voice.

“Weird. Mine is assholes who can’t tell the difference between purple and magenta.” He seemed to lack that same, well known resentment, as well. They continued on like that for a while. 

“Biggest fear?”

“Storms.”

“Really, Hamilton? Sto-”

“I don’t want to talk about it. What’s yours?” Alex was not in the mood to talk about that, especially with Thomas.

“Public speaking.” He immediately looked uncomfortable with the subject.

“What? You’re like the most confident guy I know.”

“Well I don’t want to talk about it either.”

After that it seemed as though the vibe they made earlier had been ruined. Once the uncomfortable energy came back, they realised how long they had been there, coffees long finished. Heading back to the office, they were each left to wonder about why that afternoon hadn’t been so bad.


	5. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally reads about the case and learns something new about Thomas, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I am literally a high schooler and even though I want to become a lawyer, I do not know much about law. If you like, can’t stand reading a bunch of incorrect legal things then this isn't the fic for you lmao. I am well aware that this is not how immigration works, but it’s the only way it works with the plot. TW maybe, like the whole system is a little homophobic, but like there isn’t any direct homophobia, but talk of it. Also, for the sake of the story, Laf’s name is just Gilbert Lafayette. Oh, also this is like third person pov but like from Alex’s side? Idk you’ll get what I mean.

When the two of them finally got back to the office, Hamilton decided that he should actually look at the case file, something he’d been putting off since they were assigned the case. He was actually intrigued by what the case would entail. All he knew so far was that it was an immigration case, and that he and Thomas were not immigration lawyers. Well, he knew something else, there was a lot riding on this case. The plaintiff was some French guy. Some French guy who was paying top dollar to get the best lawyers and who happened to be a very close friend of George Washington. So yeah, no pressure or anything. 

Opening up the document he read;

Gilbert Lafayette Against The United States Department of Homeland Security. 

The plaintiff, Gilbert Lafayette, is suing the defendant, The United States Department of Homeland Security, for discrimination against same-sex marriages. 

Lafayette moved to The United States from France in 2016, living off a student visa registered through his University. In June of 2020, Lafayette applied for a marriage visa, before his student visa would end in July, 2020. Lafayette married his husband, Hercules Mulligan, but was denied his application for his new visa, based on the homosexual pretenses. 

The plaintiff is now suing for his visa and compensation for all legal fees. 

Well, Alex was pissed. “The US government is such a bitch, like what the fuck,” he groaned to no one in particular. I’m sure Jefferson and his Rebublican ass will handle this case with grace. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. 

“Hamilton,” he answered curtly.

“Hey, Lexi. We should get started.” Of course, it was Jefferson. 

“Sure,” he sighed. “I’ll come over to your office now.” Alexander tucked his laptop under his arm and made his way to Jefferson’s office. He didn’t bother knocking, walking right in. Immediately he rolled his eyes. He was just sitting at his desk doing some sort of work. They’re going to have to start working in his office, instead of this appalling room. You could just tell Jefferson was rich, affluence was just oozing out of the decor. His large mahogany desk and magenta, I shit you not, magenta upholstered couch taking up most of the room. He hunkered down on that hideous couch previously mentioned, cursing at how comfortable it was, before looking up and meeting Jefferson’s eyes. 

“Sure, Lexi. Make yourself at home, I guess.” he said glancing back to his screen. The annoyance in his voice seemed fabricated.

“So the case…”

“The case,” Thomas cleared his throat. “It’s total bull shit.”

Alex eyed him, “What do you mean?” he asked carefully. This could go two ways, but he really was not in the mood to yell. 

“I mean, how unfair is that. They legalize gay marriage, but you can’t get a visa? Homophobia at its finest.” Thomas shook his head with disdain. 

“Wow…” Alexander was speechless. Who knew Jefferson felt that way? “I wasn’t expecting that from you.” 

“That’d be pretty hypocritical of me, Alexander.” He was sure his mind had just short-circuited. Was Jefferson? He couldn’t be? Apparently, his shock was printed across his face because Thomas quickly change the subject. 

“Okay, so I was thinking…” Alex couldn’t focus on the rest of what he said. He had too much to think about now. Alexander didn’t want to think about the hope he felt surge within him at the possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so I just realized that when I copy into ao3 it doesn't copy italics? I think? Idk but that pisses me off a bit, but whatever.


	6. Thomas Even Sits in Chairs Like He's Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and James hang out. Thomas is confused. TW slight mentions of homophobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew how to make it so my italics stay when I copy to ao3, but whatever :/ I decided to write this right now instead of doing my world lit project. How ironic that I have to write fan fiction for a book I hate.

Madison was sitting on his couch, enthralled in whatever book he was reading. Thomas on the other hand, was bored as hell. He had also been reading, but just couldn’t seem to focus. He’d catch himself still staring at the page, yet having no clue what was happening in the story. Now, he chose to look around the room, he was relaxed over the arm of his chair, long legs gently touching the floor opposite him. 

Jefferson had always had a slight aversion to the Madison home. Of course, he loved spending time with his best friend, the times becoming far and few between with their busy work schedules. The colors were just too muted for him. The couch James was on was beige and the walls were grey, for god's sake. It may be a tasteful, warm grey, but still. He was dragged out of his thoughts of the decor by Dolley walking into the room. 

“Hey, boys,” she said with a caring smile. “Do you two need anything.” 

Thomas noticed the smile that appeared on her husband’s face. A slight pang of jealousy hit him, before he shamefully washed it away. He felt guilty for wanting what they had so desperately. The Madisons had always been the perfect couple, like they were made for each other. Meanwhile, Thomas had the worst luck with relationships. 

“I think we’re good. Thank you, hon.” James replied, setting down his book. Thomas shot her a smile as she left the room. “So, how’s the case with Hamilton going?”

“Well we haven’t really gotten much work done on it yet,” he bit his lip, debating on whether or not to tell his friend what had been bothering him. 

“I know it must be hard working with him, but you two should start focusing on that,” Madison had a concerned look on his face. “Don’t you meet with the client this week?”

“Yeah, we do,” you know what, fuck it. “There’s something that’s been bothering me, though.”

James simply raised an eyebrow at him, urging the man to continue. Thomas inhaled, “Well, I was saying that the case is bull shit, ‘cause its homophobic, y’know?” James nodded, so he continued, looking at his shoes. “And anyway, Hamilton said he didn’t expect me to say that and I may have said it would be hypocritical of me not to think that. He looked really confused, so I got nervous and changed the subject.” By this point, he was having to slightly catch his breath, as his speech had gotten quicker with each word. 

The only thing he got in return was a thoughtful hum. 

“You don’t have anything to say?” Thomas was sure he was meant to be getting a lecture right about now. 

James quietly contemplated for a moment before speaking. “Well, I think that his reaction, he either is gay, or he hates the gays. I hope for your sake that it’s the first one. But at least if it’s the second one, you’d have to get over him.”

“There is nothing to ‘get over’, Jemmy,” Thomas defended with a huff. 

“You should just stop lying to yourself. It’ll save you the trouble, Tom,” with that he picked up his book and left the other man alone to his thoughts again.


	7. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't part of the story so you can skip ig.

hi, so i know that nobody is like reading this really lmao, but this is just like a note ig. so first, i'm sorry that i haven't updated in two weeks now. basically, there's a lot of shit going on in my personal life and i just don't have the time right now to write this on top of all my school work. but, i promise that this weekend, i will put out the next chapter and try to write a few of them too. to those of you who have been leaving comments and kudos, you all mean the world to me and i love you all <3


	8. Case Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton and Jefferson finally meet Laf and Herc. They go over the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm hey. thank you to everyone who commented during my break, i love you all <3 and to anyone who sticks around for this mess. also, if you forgot what was happening in the story, me too lmao. this is short but i might write another chapter later tonight. i've been in a good mood since i had therapy earlier today lol. hopefully i'll be writing a lot more now.

Hamilton was adjusting his coat jacket when the door to the conference room swung open. The first thing that hit him was the sound of George Washington’s hearty laughter. Washington and two younger men walked into the room. Alexander took a deep breath, getting read to put on his charm. He was glad to finally start their meeting, sitting in the room with Jefferson for the past 25 minutes had put him on edge. The two men were their client, Gilbert Lafayette, and his husband, Hercules Mulligan. Hamilton was struck by how similar Gilbert looked to Jefferson. Odd. He was also dressed very nicely in bright reds and blues, his husband was dressed similarly, but in more muted colors. Jefferson and Hamilton both stood up to greet them. 

“Gil, Herc, this is Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson.” Washington introduced them with a smile. 

“Monsieur Hamilton, Monsieur Jefferson!” Lafayette said enthusiastically. “Gilbert Layafette, or just Laf is fine. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He shook both their hands. 

“Hercules Mulligan, pleased to meet you.” he followed his husband in shaking their hands. The four men sat down, while Washington stayed standing. 

“Well, I’ll let you two take it from here.” he nodded to Thomas and Alexander before looking at Lafayette and Hercules, “You boys are in good hands.” 

“Alright, I guess we should be getting started.” Jefferson began. 

The group spent the next hour and a half discussing the case. The lawyers listened while Laf explained everything from his side. Thomas then spent quite a while going through the options for their course of action. This was a complicated case, they all knew that, and it could get tricky. There was also the probability of the case being picked up by the media. With Washington’s firm being so big, and the sensitivity of the case would surely lead to news coverage. They were also well aware that this would cause public outrage. Such a sensitive topic would have the leftists rallying for justice. Hopefully, this could work in their favor. Finally, Hamilton rounded out the conversation by breaking down the financial aspects of the case. 

“That was a lot” Hercules sighed, sitting back in his chair. 

“Oui, I think we need to do something fun now.” A smirk formed of Laf’s face. “Drinks?” 

Thomas and Alexander gave each other a look. They knew this was against the rules. But these were Washington’s friends, so it must be okay, right? Alexander decided that it would be best to see how Jefferson reacts. 

Giving Hamilton one last unsure look, Thomas said, “Sure, let's get drinks.”


	9. Everyone says Alex has anxiety, but I think Thomas has it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out for drinks but end up at Laf's favorite gay club. Thomas is umcomfy lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement!!! I will now be updating every tuesday, and some sundays, as well! Also, this story is on wattpad now lol. 
> 
> This is the longest chapter and its still short, but it's kinda all over the place. OH and I figured out how to do italics, I literally just had to switch to rich text instead of html lmao. I'll go in and fix the other chapters later.
> 
> Another thing, I literally have no clue what to do in the next chapter ummmm. Like I have a story outline, but I feel like there are just so many things that could happen at this part. So uh comment if you have ideas!

Jefferson felt the breeze on his neck as the four men walked. Lafayette and Hercules were in the front of the group, with Hamilton in the middle. Thomas walked in the back, thinking of all the ways this could go badly.  _ Hanging around Hamilton, in a non-formal setting?  _ His mind could easily make up a hundred scenarios as to how he would make a fool out of himself. 

Work was one thing, he knew what to expect from that. The two men would arrive at the office, find a way to cross paths, argue, cause a scene, adn get scolded by Washington. But out here, this was uncharted territory. Whatever bar they ended up at would be a new environment to Thomas,  _ how was he supposed to predict everything that would happen that night? _ Well now he was feeling jittery. Anything could go wrong here. Mixing work and alcohol? Mixing  _ Hamilton  _ and alcohol? Nope. He’d rather be anywhere but here right now. 

Thomas was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that everyone had stopped. Lafayette was going on happily about the bar in front of them, but Jefferson didn’t pay him much attention as he looked up.  _ It’s a gay bar, _ he thought, looking up at the pride flag. This could have been enough to send him spiraling, but he grounded himself. Walking into a gay bar with Hamilton felt like a death trap. Especially since he wasn’t out, well not to anyone besides James and Dolley. But since it seemed he had no choice, Thomas forced himself to be drawn back into the conversation. 

“Oh yeah, Laf and I come here all the time,” Hercules stated. Hamilton peered at the menu taped to the window. 

“Isn’t this place a little expensive?” he inquired, looking slightly nervous now.

“Do not even worry! It is on us, mon amis!” Laf quickly calmed Hamilton’s worries, patting him on the shoulder. Alexander then looked to Thomas. When their eyes met, Thomas had to hurry to put on a reassuring smile. 

“Come on!” Lafayette was now excitedly dragging Herc into the bar, the two lawyers following behind slowly. Alexander cleared his throat.

“Are you as uneasy as I am right now?” he asked in a low voice. Thomas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“More so,” this earned him a glare, but he continued. “I mean they’re very nice, I’m not saying anything against that, but this just feels like a bad idea.”

“Agreed.” The two of them stopped as they were carded, then followed the couple over to a booth. Thomas was pleasantly surprised with the interior. It was only about eight o’clock, so there weren’t many people there yet. He looked down at the slightly chipped red pleather seats. It was obvious that in about two hours this place would be completely different. Thomas could only imagine what this place would be like later, no doubt there would be fog and even louder music than there was now, to go along with the strobing lights. 

“I’ll get drinks, d'accord,” Laf didn’t seem to be asking as he excitedly got up and headed to the bar. Hercules stood, ready to resolve Hamilton and Jefferson’s confusion.

“He gets excited.” Herc explains. “And he thinks he has better taste than everyone else. What would you guys like?” 

“Whiskey.” Thomas replied automatically. Alex thought for a minute, before coming up with a response. 

“Umm… Just something sweet, with vodka.” Jefferson scoffed at this.  _ Of course _ , Hamilton would enjoy drinking something so unrefined. After taking their order, Herc jogged after his husband at the bar. The two men just sat there for a moment in silence. It was awkward to say the least. 

“So…” Thomas tried to think of something to say. “This place is… different, isn’t it?”

“Uh I guess. I’ve got a lot of experience in places like these from back in college.” Thomas’ eyes widened at Hamilton’s revelation. He decided to mask this by looking around the club. Thankfully, Laf and Herc returned with their drinks soon. The four men fell into pleasant conversations. This was relieving and Thomas was good at small talk. Laughing and sipping his drink at the right moments. After a lull, Lafayette stood up.

“Alright, we need to dance.” With that, Thomas was dragged out to the dance floor. 


	10. RIP Thomas' Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something finally happens between the idiots, yay! 
> 
> So I realized that they would literally be in suits at a club, but like just imagine they are in white button ups, collar unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, and in dress pants. Plus, I never mentioned this (whoops lmao I need to work on details), but Jefferson's suit is like maroon (bc of course it'd be close to magenta) so he doesn't look that out of place. I do think that Laf would always have some way to manipulate his outfit to make it party ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write the first half of this during class when I was supposed to be writing an essay? Maybe. Did I write the second half of this at 11 pm tuesday? Possibly. The end is kinda rushed but next chapter should be exciting! You can probably make assumptions about what happened at the end ;) 
> 
> yikes, i'm so stressed. thank god after tomorrow i'll be on fall break for a week.

Thomas pushed his way through the crowd of people towards an open booth. Sighing as he sat down, he fiddled with his pant’s pocket until he found his phone. It was a little past nine and his head was absolutely killing him already.  _ Oh shit, _ Thomas thought suddenly.  _ Where is my tie? _ Both he and Hamilton had left their coat jackets back at the check near the front, but it seems that his tie had long since been abandoned on the dance floor. While it concerned him that he couldn’t remember how or when it happened, he decided to forget about the easily replaceable accessory. 

Jefferson took a minute to just sit there with his head in his hands, before he dragged his hands over his face. Once he had regained his composure, he looked at his phone. Unsurprisingly, there were a few unread messages from James. 

_ Tom- have fun tonight, you need it. Forget about Hamilton ;)  _

Thomas scoffed as he read the message. Obviously, James had no idea what he was doing tonight, there would be no forgetting Hamilton. No, how could he forget about Hamilton. 

Before Thomas had wandered off to find somewhere to sit, he had been out on the dance floor, in the same general area as Alexander, Laf, and Herc. It was clear that Alex had been drinking much more than Thomas, or something a lot stronger at the least. While he wasn’t quite sloppy yet, Jefferson observed that he was drunk enough not to care that his rival could see him provocatively dancing with other men.  _ That _ was an image that wouldn’t be leaving the his mind anytime soon. 

Theoretically, this was bad. After watching this, plus Hamilton’s previous comment about his prior experience, Thomas was really struggling. James would be disappointed in him right about now. Thomas couldn’t tell whether God loved or hated him for making his small, angry coworker capable of liking him back. Not that it would ever happen,  _ right?  _

Thankfully, he was pulled out of his thoughts by Lafayette setting a colorful drink down in front of him. 

“You need to come dance!” Laf has a lot to drink so far that night, but he could clearly handle it.  _ What the hell,  _ Thomas thought. He took a large swig of the drink, joining Laf to dance again. 

Thirty minutes later Thomas was feeling much more himself. While he was still thinking about Alexander, he was at least having fun. Suddenly, he found himself dancing with a man. Even more suddenly, the man was grabbing his hair, pulling him down to meet his height and lips were on his. 


	11. Small and Angry with Tall and Anxious is such a good pair, am i wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kiss people without asking first, because that's sexual assault, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just curious, do y'all imagine Lin when you read ff? bc like i don't and idk why lmfao. Uh and just want to say it again, i do not read through or edit what i write at all, so forgive any mistakes lol. I literally finish typing and then immediately post. also when it says pov it's still third person. Sorry its short too.

Alex pov 

For a short, malnourished man, who runs on coffee, Alexander handles his alcohol exactly how you’d expect. He doesn’t. He hadn’t even had  _ that _ much to drink. Well, at least he hadn’t had that much the last time his brain was clear enough to think straight. 

In that time since everything had grown foggy, Alex’s shirt had become dishevelled and he had begun dancing with any man near him. When a tall, handsome man, with fenomenal hair came into his vision, he couldn't help but want to kiss him. This proved to be a problem. Alexander was sloppy at this point, causing the very small filter he manages when sober to completely disappear. So of course, Alex decided to grab the man and kiss him. 

Much to Alex’s pleasure, the man didn’t push him away in disgust, though he stiffened at first. Before Alex had the chance to pull away and apologise, the man kissed him back. In return, Hamilton released his grip on his hair. He felt an arm slip around his waist and leaned into the kiss. Unlike he planned, he knew that he wouldn’t regret this if he even remembered it the next morning. Alex could hardly think as the man’s beard scratched his face, but he did know that this was a  _ great _ kiss. 

So great actually, that when he started pulling away, Alex nearly whimpered in disappointment. Finally opening his eyes, Hamilton got a good look at the man. He locked eyes with the confused and shocked face staring back at him before nearly having a heart attack. All he could hear was,  _ Oh my god _ , repeating over and over again as he wrapped his mind around this. 

Thomas pov 

Before Thomas had any time to react, Hamilton’s lips met his. Immediate shock set into his body, before a whirlwind of thoughts. A fraction of these contained,  _ oh my god Hamilton’s kissing me  _ and  _ what the fuck do I do? _ You know? Natural reactions. All these thoughts went away when he felt Alexander pull away slightly. At that moment, Thomas made a split second decision. He kissed him back. This proved to be a rather good decision, as Hamilton luckily let go of his hair. 

_ Fuck it.  _ Thomas thought before grabbing Alex’s hip. The two men melted into the kiss, just standing there in the middle of the club for a few moments. Those few moments felt heavenly for Jefferson. 

As he regained his senses, he mentally kicked himself for his next choice. He figured is was about time and pulled away. Alex protested, but pulled back as well. 

From the look on the smaller man’s face, the look on Thomas’ face must’ve been shocked. Alexander Hamilton had always been a very easy man to read. Except in this moment, where his face showed a hundred emotions at once. Thomas tried to brace himself the best he could with such littler information, for whatever was about to happen next. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
